


No Sight Nor Sound

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dom Tony Stark, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Steve Rogers, Suspension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: People like Steve like to depend on all of their senses. Having them taken away doesn't seem all that enjoyable. Tony shows him that it can be.





	No Sight Nor Sound

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 03: Sensory Deprivation

Tony fastened the last cuff with a quiet click, leaning back to admire his handiwork. “Nice. Test them out, Cap.”

Steve obeyed, flexing his muscles and methodically tugging on every piece of reinforced leather. He twisted his body around, but the bonds held strong, keeping him suspended about a foot in the air. He turned back towards Tony with heated eyes. “Seems pretty sturdy.”

Tony licked his lips as he looked Steve up and down. “You can break them if you really need to,” he said slowly, dark eyes flicking up to find Steve's. “But you'd have to work for it.”

Steve nodded, pulling at the restraints above his head sharply once, twice, then giving a satisfied hum when they didn't budge. “Alright.”

Tony snorted. “I spent two days on these and all I get is 'alright'?” he teased, running a hand over Steve's abs. “How about 'Thank you for this amazing gift, Tony, I am forever amazed by your unrivaled genius'.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Don't act like this is only for my benefit.”

Tony stepped back, but kept looking at Steve as he did, a playful smirk on his face. “How could I?” He gestured lasciviously at Steve's naked body. “You can't keep all that to yourself, soldier.”

Steve laughed and rolled his shoulders, testing the give of his restraints as Tony rummaged for supplies. They really were a work of art, not too tight, but just tight enough to make him feel truly trapped. A shudder ran down his spine at the thought. Being at Tony's mercy was always fun, but it had never felt so real. He couldn't wait to see what the genius had in store for him.

“So,” Tony said, drawing Steve's attention back to him. He held up several items in his hands, a slightly nervous look on his face. “I have something I want to do, but you can totally say no if it seems like too much, or we can work up to it later or something –“

“Tony,” Steve interrupted what was sure to be an epic rambling session. “Tell me what it is.”

“Alright.” Tony took a deep breath. “So, you know how when one sense is dulled the others are heightened in their sensitivity? Well, there's some use for that in sex, can make it more powerful, but there's a lot of trust involved and – I don't know, some of it isn't strictly used for sex, but also in... torture,” he choked on the word, grip tightening on what Steve could now see was a blindfold in his hand. “And I don't know everything you've been through, so I really don't want to –“

“Hey, _hey_ , Tony,” Steve called out, hands flexing in their bonds, itching to touch Tony. “Stop. Tell me what you want to do and I'll tell you if it's too much, okay?”

Tony took a deep breath before he nodded. “Alright. So.” He held up his hands, letting Steve inspect what he was holding. “I want to blindfold you with this.” He wiggled the hand which held a length of sleek, black silk. “And then I'll put these in your ears.” Motioning to the small plugs in his other hand. “They're noise cancelling, so you'll essentially be blind and deaf.” He paused, scanning Steve for his reaction. “And once you're set up I'll blow your fucking brains out.”

Steve breathed in deep and let the air out slowly, mulling it over. He would be completely cut off from his surroundings, unable to predict anything, to see an attack coming. If they got infiltrated while he was compromised he wouldn't even be able to tell.

Steve let out a shaky breath, imagining how it would feel. Tony could do anything and Steve would only be able to react, not predict, not brace for impact just – completely and utterly at his mercy. The thought made his cock get harder by the second. Yeah, he'd definitely be down for that.

Steve looked back at Tony who was watching him with a careful mask of nonchalance. He struggled for words for a second, but Tony seemed to read the answer in his eyes already, judging by the way his shoulders sagged in relief.

“So we're doing this?” he asked, anticipation coursing through him now that he had the chance. Steve nodded firmly.

“Yeah, let's do it.”

Tony smiled as he approached Steve, wrapping the blindfold around his neck to pull him into a slow kiss that quickly turned heated as Steve opened his mouth. The feeling of silk on his neck was raising goosebumps on his skin and he sighed softly when Tony slid it around to hold it in front of him again.

“You'll need a safeword,” Tony said as he cupped Steve's head in his hands, gaze flicking from one of Steve's eyes to the other and back as if he wanted to memorize them before covering them up. “Red if you want to stop, yellow if you need a minute. Say it back to me.”

“Red means stop, yellow means pause,” Steve parroted obediently, breath hitching when Tony brought the silk up over his eyes, tying it in the back.

“Good boy,” Tony purred, running his fingers over where the edges of the blindfold met Steve's skin. Steve shuddered. “Yeah. Feels intense already, hm? Just wait for the next part.”

“Can we –“ Steve broke off when Tony's hands trailed down his neck, jumping when what could only be his mouth followed their path. “Uh, that's – I mean, can we just do this for a while? Get used to it?”

Tony hummed, the sensation against Steve's collarbone making him shiver. “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

He ran his hands up Steve's biceps, then back down, stroking over his chest and stomach before dipping down to caress his thighs. Steve was hit with a sudden sense of helplessness when he realized that he had no leverage at all, feet dangling above the ground and his hands tied over his head. He tried to twist into Tony's touch and couldn't move an inch.

“Tony,” he choked, overwhelmed. Tony's touch slowed.

“You okay?” Tony asked, voice raw with concern. Steve shook his head.

“I'm fine, just – It's a lot,” he said, straining against the bonds, trying to get Tony moving again. “Just... can you touch me?”

Tony let out a breath as he gripped Steve's hips firmly, pressing closer to fit one of his legs between Steve's. Steve groaned, trying to thrust down to get contact against his neglected cock, but Tony carefully kept himself just out of reach, rubbing his leg against Steve's inner thigh instead.

Steve huffed. “Come on, Tony, that's –“

“Just getting started, Captain,” Tony purred. “I won't touch you there until I'm ready for you.”

Steve groaned. “What does that even mea- _ah!_ ” Steve twitched when he felt warm, wet pressure on his right nipple. “God, Tony.” Before he could fully enjoy that sensation he jerked in his bonds as a hand grabbed his ass and squeezed. “Fuck!”

“My my, what a dirty mouth, Captain,” Tony drawled, grazing Steve's nipple with his teeth. Steve shivered at the vibration of his voice. “If you weren't strapped up like this I'd give you something else to do with that.”

Steve moaned at the thought, wrists twisting in his restraints. Tony chuckled as he released Steve's nipple, mouth kissing a trail down his stomach to bite at his abs. Steve writhed against the bonds.

“Tony,” he groaned. “Come on, just –“

“Yeah, I know,” Tony purred, stroking a soothing hand over his left thigh. “You ready for the plugs, Cap? Cause we can just stick to this for now, no pressure.”

Steve panted for breath as he thought about it. He wouldn't be able to hear Tony, which was a damn shame, but... Honestly, he was curious what it would feel like.

“Put them in,” he said hoarsely. Tony moaned, pressing a kiss on his shoulder before he pulled away. When Tony's hands left him Steve had a short moment of panic. He couldn't see, what if something happened, Tony wouldn't know –

“Steve,” Tony said loudly, a hand framing his face. “Hey, I'm here, shit, I'm sorry, I'm here, okay?”

Steve let out a slow breath. “I'm okay,” he rasped, turning to nuzzle into Tony's hand. “It's fine, just – when they're in, can you keep a hand on me or something? It's bad when I can't feel you.”

“Of course,” Tony said soothingly, stroking Steve's hair for a moment and leaning in to press his entire body against Steve in a hug. Steve's breathing hitched.

“Oh,” he whimpered, thrusting forward and moaning at the much needed friction on his still hard cock. Fuck, it felt almost like too much. Tony gasped before he pulled away, still keeping his hands on Steve's shoulders.

“Sneaky,” Tony chuckled breathlessly, swatting at Steve. “You won't get that until the ear plugs are in, Cap.”

“So put them in,” Steve huffed impatiently, hips still twitching restlessly. “I need something, Tony.”

“Right.” Steve heard Tony grabbing something right next to him before there was a firm pressure at his ear. The plug slid in easily, disorienting Steve for a second as it put all sound off balance.

“That's one,” Tony said and Steve automatically turned his head to hear him better with his unblocked ear. “Still okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, only twitching slightly when Tony reached for his other ear and – wow. Steve turned his head from side to side, trying to catch a sound, but there was nothing. Total lack of noise. He hadn't realized how much background humming the workshop was filled with, but now that it was gone – had he ever heard silence like this?

Steve swallowed and almost flinched at how loud it sounded in his ears all of a sudden. Tony's hand on him made him jump as it stroked slowly over his ribs. He sucked in a breath. God, it felt so weird, touch without hearing the soft drag of skin on skin, without seeing anything but black. His breathing on the other hand was so loud in his ear, overshadowing everything until he felt rhythmic tapping against his shoulder.

_O-k-a-y?_

Steve breathed out heavily, nodding his head. _Yeah, I'm fine._ He twitched when he couldn't hear himself speak, just feel the sensation of it in his mouth, hear the dulled sounds inside his head. Steve startled at Tony's touch to his stomach, five points of pressure slowly dragging over his muscles, and moaned. The vibration of his own voice set off shivers in his body. _Fuck._

Tony's mouth pressed against his collarbone. Steve felt the vibrations as Tony apparently said something and Steve tensed, stomach coiling tight. Fuck. That was so hot. Why was it so hot?

Tony's mouth trailed lower and Steve groaned, pushing up into Tony's touch as far as the bonds allowed. Every time Tony's hands left him to reappear somewhere else he could feel his muscles jumping on reflex, making his cock bob in the air, untouched. He could feel the warmth of Tony's breath on him as he hovered just out of reach. Fuck, it was so much.

 _Tony_ , he moaned, shivering at the non-sound of his voice. Did he sound desperate? He couldn't tell. The longer he was cut off from sight and sound the more he could feel himself focussing inwards. He could feel his blood pumping. The warmth of his blush spreading down his neck. His pulse pumping in his wrists. And Tony –

Fuck, he could _smell_ Tony, his shampoo, the scent of grease lingering in the work shop, the motor oil, his body lotion –

Steve strained against the bonds so hard he could feel the metal cores of the leather bending. Fuck, he wanted more, closer. Tony's hand kept brushing just past his cock and the sensation of almost touch was driving him mad. In his desperation he could almost feel the warmth of Tony's hand radiating, could almost feel the air shift when it passed by his cock so close, not close enough –

He must've made a noise because Tony was suddenly there, face pressing against his stomach, leaving kisses and trailing down, down, _down_ –

Steve jolted at a firm pressure to the tip of his cock, just that one point of contact making him feel like he was electrocuted. He moaned and swore as he slid forward into hot, wet, tight heat, enveloping him in pure bliss. He barely even registered the tight grip Tony had on his thighs, all of his senses focused on the heat and the pressure at his core, twisting his insides into sharp coils of pleasure. Steve couldn't move, but Tony did it for him, pulling him in and pushing back until Steve could feel his cock hitting the back of Tony's throat, feeling the ridges there, the difference in texture. He could feel the cracks in Tony's lips, creating delicious frictions as his tongue, velvety smooth, rippled over his length. Steve must've been loud, but he could only hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears, a cacophony of please please _please_ –

He felt it when he started to come, all the way down from his balls tightening to the way his cock hardened even further, precome leaking into Tony's mouth. He could feel his lips form some sort of warning, but Tony just kept going, throat working around him as he swallowed and Steve swore he felt every ripple, every single movement of the muscle squeezing him, sucking –

Coming felt like falling. He had no anchor for the pleasure, could only hang there in his bonds and let Tony milk him dry as he came and came and came for endless seconds that stretched to minutes, completely at the mercy of his own body. It felt like hours before fingers pulled at his ears softly and sound rushed in, so much noise, the humming and clunking of machines and his own breathing, still harsh and ragged. Steve whimpered and a hand carded through his hair.

“Hey, you're okay,” Tony whispered, sending shivers down Steve's spine. “I'm here, you're okay.”

He gently removed the other plug before untying the blindfold, keeping a hand over Steve's eyes for a second.

“Open them slowly,” he advised softly. “JARVIS, lights to 15 percent.”

Steve could see the light dimming behind Tony's hand before he removed it, allowing Steve to blearily open his eyes, blinking into Tony's concerned face.

“Hey there,” Tony said quietly, rubbing tears from Steve's cheeks. Huh, when had that happened? “You alright?”

Steve nodded weakly. “Can –“ he broke off at the rough sound of his voice. Wow, he'd screamed, hadn't he? “Untie me?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, of course,” Tony babbled, immediately setting to work on the cuffs on Steve's feet. It only took a minute before he was free, stumbling into Tony's arms who staggered under their combined weight before slowly lowering them to the floor. Steve all but crawled into Tony's lap, wrapping himself around him as best he could in their position.

“Hey,” Tony said softly, stroking his hair. Steve hummed, snuggling closer. “Seriously, you okay? Should I get you something?”

“I'm perfect,” Steve mumbled, already drifting off. “Thank you.”

Tony chuckled, relief clear in his voice as he kissed Steve's forehead. “Alright then.”


End file.
